Hershel Greene (Video Game)
Hershel Greene is a comic-adapted character who appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season One. He owns a farm outside of Atlanta which he tends to and helps Lee and Clementine when they arrive with his son, Shawn Greene. The story shows some of his actions during the beginning of the outbreak prior to the Comic Series. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Little is known about Hershel prior to the outbreak aside that he was a former veterinarian, and he was a family man who owned a farm that has been in his family for generations. His oldest son, Shawn, also appeared in the video game. In the weeks before the outbreak, Hershel repeatedly asked Shawn to take the gathered wood pile to the dump, but Shawn never got around to it. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" Hershel is first seen after Shawn brings Lee and Clementine to his father's farm; Hershel tells Lee that they can stay in the barn for the night with the other family. After hearing the story Lee gives Shawn about how Lee knows Clementine, Hershel asks Clementine if she knows Lee. She will say yes no matter what. Hershel notices Lee's injured leg and offers to patch it up. While applying the bandage, Hershel asks about Lee's injury and Lee will either stick as close as possible to the truth, essentially lying by omission, or straight up lie about it (depending on Lee's choice). Shawn then tells Hershel they need to barricade the fence. If Chet survives, Hershel will not believe they are in any immediate danger and says that they will be just fine. If Andre Mitchell appears and Chet dies, Hershel will immediately agree. The next morning, Shawn, Duck, and Lee help barricade and reinforce the fence. After helping with the fence, Lee finds Hershel in the barn. If Lee lied to Hershel, he will have picked up on the contradictions in his story, and will tell him to become a better liar, but no matter what he implores him to trust in the honesty of strangers because it will be important for survival in the times ahead. Immediately a scream is heard and Hershel rushes to get his gun, while Lee goes and sees what is going on. By the fence, the tractor is on top of Shawn with walkers trying to get him, while the other tries to get Duck. Depending on Lee's choice, they will attempt to save Duck or Shawn. Either way Duck will survive and Shawn is killed by the walkers. Hershel kills the walkers and rushes to Shawn. If Lee attempted to save Shawn, Shawn will tell Hershel this before he dies. Furious at the loss of his son, Hershel lashes out at Kenny. If Lee saves Duck over Shawn, Hershel will scold him for not trying to save him. If Lee chose to attempt to save Shawn, Hershel does acknowledge that towards him. However, no matter what, he kicks everyone off his farm and tells them to never come back. Later For the rest of the events of Season 1, Hershel's whereabouts remain unknown, until his story continues in the Comic Series, where he meets Rick Grimes and his group. For further details see: Killed Victims This list shows the victims Hershel has killed: *Three zombies. Relationships Shawn Greene Shawn and Hershel were son and father, and seemed to have a relatively positive relationship. Although Shawn seemed to have trouble listening and following his father's rules, they were obeyed eventually. Shawn, after discovering the imminent threat of the zombies, attempted to sway his father into agreeing with building fortifications around the farm, to which Hershel agreed. Right after Shawn's death, Hershel sobbed, cradling his corpse in his arms, before angrily ordering the visitors off of the farm. Lee Everett Due to Hershel's short time in the game, they don't interact much. When Lee first arrives at the farm, he will volunteer to fix his leg. Hershel will begin to question Lee about what happened and he has the option of lying or telling the truth. If you lie, he will automatically know it, but will keep it to himself. When they talk the next day, Hershel can confront him about the lie and tell Lee he has to become a better liar to survive. Whether you told the truth or lied, he will talk with you about the trust of strangers and the matter of family, but this is cut short by Shawn's scream. As Hershel gets his gun, you have to choose to save Shawn or Duck. If you save Duck, Shawn will die and Hershel will blame you and kick the group off of his farm with no mercy. If you try to save Shawn, he will still die, but Hershel will be more sympathetic towards Lee, but will still kick the group off of his farm. Lee respected his wishes, and left. Kenny Hershel blamed Kenny for Shawn's death, as Kenny helped Duck get away from the walkers, but then ran away and didn't attempt to help Shawn. Hershel grew a hatred for Kenny and kicked him and his family off of the farm. Clementine Hershel seemed to care for Clementine's safety, as he asked Clementine if she "knew" Lee, to make sure he wasn't a danger to her. After Shawn's death and lost in grief, he didn't take consideration for her safety and well-being and kicked her along with everybody else off of the farm. Duck Hershel took in Duck along with his father and mother for a few days while Kenny worked on getting his truck working again. Duck and Hershel seemed to have a neutral relationship. However, after Duck accidentally drove the tractor onto Shawn's leg and walkers attacked, resulting in Shawn dying, Hershel seemed to be enraged that Duck survived but Shawn didn't. Lost in anger and grief, he kicked everybody off of the farm, Duck included. Katjaa Hershel was kind and caring towards Katjaa, as he took in Katjaa along with her family for a few days while Kenny worked on getting his truck working again. Katjaa and Hershel seemed to have a neutral relationship, not minding one another. However, after Duck accidentally drove the tractor onto Shawn's leg and walkers attacked, resulting in Shawn dying, Hershel seemed to be enraged that Duck survived but Shawn didn't. Lost in anger and grief, he kicked everybody off of the farm, Katjaa included. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"A New Day" Trivia *Hershel is one of eight characters from the Comic Series who makes an appearance in the Video Game, the others so far being Glenn, Shawn Greene, Michonne, Pete, Siddiq, Elodie, and Paul Monroe. *If you choose to leave Clementine's house at night, Shawn will tell Hershel that Chet is dead, this, in turn, will change Hershel's perspective on the danger that is happening and will agree to Shawn's plan to fortify the fence. This will also lead to less in-dialogue, however, if you left at day, Hershel won't see the danger the walkers hold and go against Shawn's idea on the fence, leading to more in-game dialogue. *Even though Shawn tells Hershel (depending on the player's decision) what connection Lee has with Clementine, he will still refer to her as Lee's daughter after treating his leg wound. *During his conversation with Lee in the barn, Hershel discusses the concept of family-noting its high importance in the world and stating that ultimately, "it's all that matters". Later in Season 2, Luke makes a very similar affirmation to this statement when he tells Clementine that having a family is one of the most valuable assets to have during the zombie apocalypse. Greene, Hershel Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Greene Family Farm Category:Unknown Category:NPC Category:Greene Family